Survival
by Scibor
Summary: What if the plot went deeper than the monkeys, what if it was an experiment that shouldnt have been discovered? Covers both films. Rated for Language
1. Prologue

**Survival**

Prologue

"_Alpha Zulu, I repeat, Alpha Zulu...do you copy, over_" bullets whistled by my head as the radio said the same thing over and over again, pinned down by Iraqi insurgents in Basra, I was in a huge shit-heap.

I looked around at our situation and wasn't impressed; my 12 man sniper platoon was getting pretty badly fucked up by the sheer amount of firepower being aimed at us

. "Sergeant" Corporal Millar called to me, over the tremendous din I didn't hear him, "SERGEANT". I swiftly turned to face the man, "What? As you can see, I'm a little busy" he pointed towards one of the buildings on our right, "the bastards are trying to outflank us" he said and quickly ducked behind the low wall which was the only thing stopping us from being obliterated.

Gunfire permeated the air around my men and I quickly peeked at the building which Corporal Millar had pointed out, I saw dark shapes in the shadows and got ready to fire at them.

Suddenly, I was blown off my feet as the world erupted in mixture of fire and concrete, I hit the wall behind me and felt my arm break under the force of the impact.

All that was left of the enemy position was a charred ruin, I didn't know what had hit us.

My men regrouped and slowly registered the effects of what had just happened. "Report" I called and slowly the men said their names back, all but one of my men was there.

"Private Anderson" I shouted, when I saw that he was there on the ground shaking, he didn't even look up.

"Private Taylor?" one of my men nodded to me, "see what's wrong with Anderson and tell me afterwards" the man walked over and knelt besides the stricken soldier, when suddenly, he lunged up and grabbed the man by the throat, none of us reacted quick enough when Anderson ripped the mans throat out with his teeth.

All of us stared horrified, "SHIT" Millar screamed and opened up fire with his SA80, Anderson was turned into a bloody mist by the onslaught and we walked over guns at the ready, to see what had happened.

Our resident doc, Lance Corporal Sud, checked the fallen man, "looks like a virus to me, some form of chemical warfare sir" it was then that I realized that the only way this could have happened was from some sort of bomb, and the only people to drop a bomb near us was the Americans.

My name is Sergeant Daniel Abbott, commander of Sniper platoon, Y Company, 1st battalion, Royal green jackets. At 35, I was planning to retire from the army after Iraq, but after this one battle, that was all to change.


	2. Return

Return

The events which had just unfolded had had a serious effect on everyone, My squad was shocked and disgusted by what had happened, they had seen one of their own men rip another's throat out, they had known these men for years.

Millar was especially devastated as it had been him who pulled the trigger, he had a look of disgust on his face, which made my spine shiver.

We were heading back to our regimental HQ, a base called Abu Nader, a testimony to the British army's ingenuity, sheer concrete walls rose out of the desert five metres into the air and the base was more like a small thriving town, the only thing it didn't have was beer and women, but those things you could get if you knew the right people.

We had just reached the outskirt of Basra when the Warrior in front of us exploded in a fireball that reached the clouds. "CONTACT" I bellowed, and the men in my platoon disembarked with perfect proficiency, looking for the enemy who had so blatantly in broad daylight blown up an APC.

We heard a group of men walking towards and I silently told my men to take up firing positions. The footsteps got louder as I pulled out my L96 sniper rifle.

A bolt action rifle, accurate up to 800m, with a five round magazine, I could drop ten Shia Militia or whoever I was shooting at in under a minute, all on target and probably, another five on top of that, we were known as 'devil men' to the nearby 'freedom fighters' and there was rarely any activity when we went out onto patrol.

From around the corner of the building came a bedraggled group of American soldiers, all of them looking as if they were just out for a walk in the park.

"Hey, lookie who we've found here boys" one of them drawled in a heavy Texan accent, I still kept my weapon trained on him as I had a feeling that something wasn't right.

All of the men, apart from Private Jones, Lance Corporal Sud, Corporal Millar and me lowered their weapons, the men looked pleased to see allies and relaxed, this small action led to their deaths, as the Americans opened fire and obliterated everyone but the three of us with fingers on the triggers.

"shit, shit, shit " Jones screamed as we dropped behind the Warrior APC, the only remaining cover in the whole area, I dropped to the ground and fired beneath it, killing two men, both of their heads exploded in a mix of brains and skull fragments as they fell to the ground dead instantly.

Corporal Millar, with calm precision dropped two more, that left half of the enemy platoon still alive, and as they weren't expecting a fight all it took was a few long bursts from Jones's SA80 to finish them off.

"What the fuck is going on sarge?" asked me as we went to check on the corpses of our men, "I don't think that the bomb which killed the insurgents near us was meant to affect us, they are trying to kill us to cover the tracks" Jones sat down heavily, " I don't get it" he said, "I don't know what I saw, I don't give a toss to be honest" I nodded and understood exactly what he meant.

"it doesn't matter to them though, the stupid bastards don't care as long as this doesn't get leaked to the press" I stood up, and the three remaining members of my squad followed suit. Slowly we headed back to base.


	3. Escape

Escape

I didn't know it at that time, but similar attacks had been made against British troops all across the city, we were the only survivors and it had all been made to look like a well planned militia strike.

As we neared the compound gates it passed midnight and I knew that we had to be careful, what if the Americans had gotten into the compound and came up with some bullshit story about us going AWOL, we didn't know what was going to happen when we got back.

Spotlights picked us out perfectly as we reached the gate checkpoint, dozens of troops appeared on the wall and ordered us to drop our weapons.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, after all we've been through we're going to get shot by our own troops" I said as we were thoroughly searched, a non-commisioned officer came to take us before our commanding officer.

As we were marched at gunpoint through our own base, people started to gawp, and the riotous crowds at the end of the road were having to be beaten back with gunstocks.

It crossed my mind then that we might not get out of this. "Right you scummy bastards, get in there and don't make a noise" the man behind me said, I was pushed forward and fell to my knees.

A gun was pushed up against my head, and I flinched, ready for the impact.

"BANG" I jumped, as did both of my men, all of the soldiers around us laughed, and I wondered what was going on, a tall man walked from the shadows, "Hello, Abbott, what a fuckin' surprise to see you here, I lifted my head and saw Captain Davis, an old friend from secondary school.

"looks like your in the shits" he said with a chuckle.

"What are you doing out here in this shit-heap known as Iraq" I replied, Davis was in military intelligence, and a senior agent so he didn't get out much.

"Well, since we got word that you'd gone and shot some Yankee bastards, I was tasked to find out why, and I'm guessing its gonna be important."

I nodded and started to tell him of what had happened, he gawped as I finished my tale, and quickly motioned for the men to take posts on the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Saving your sorry arses" he said and pulled me to my feet, "Charlie, Ross, get those three to the Warrior, Abbott, you and me better go get some insurance.

Davis and I headed deep into the bowels of the compound heading straight for the armoury, if we were going to get attacked, we would need all the firepower we could get.

On the way down, we passed the infirmary, where there was a group of men, all shaking. "Shit" I said "that's exactly what happened to Anderson" suddenly, one of them sat up with a start and grabbed the doctor nearest to him, he ripped at the poor mans face with his teeth, and soon the others were joining in.

Davis pulled out his Glock 9mm pistol and opened fire, putting down three of them with bullets in the head, the one remaining leaped at us when Davis released the rest of the magazine into him, killing him instantly.

When we reached the armoury, the door was open and blood was pooled in the entrance, I peered round the entrance, and noticed that it was empty.

I ran to the shelf closest to me and rummaged for a pistol, when I heard a gun being cocked behind me, I swiftly turned on my heel, to see, Davis, with his gun pointing at me.


	4. Betrayal

Betrayal

"What the fuck are you doing" I said as Davis lined the gun up at me, "It's just the way of the world, don't take it personally" he said and switched off the safety, I lunged at him and knocked his aim off.

The bullet impacted above my head and small lumps of concrete rained down around us.

As he got ready to fire again, I elbowed him in the face, and heard the crunch of his nose breaking.

Before he could react, I wiped out his legs and stamped on his arm while he was on the floor, forcing him to drop his gun.

"How could you do this to me" I muttered to him, tears in my eyes, "We were mates, partners in crime. But no, you had to sell yourself to the Americans you bastard, was this your plan all along, get me down here and shoot me in the head when no one was near?".

He looked up at me and shook his head, "I didn't want to do this" he said, "I had no choice", I pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, blood splattered my boots and I fell to the floor and wept, what had the bastards done to make my friend resort to such a lowly tactic.

I quickly gathered weapons and ammo and put into backpacks for us to carry, I had no doubt that my men had survived, as Millar was an absolute beast. He once took on an SAS Sergeant in a pub brawl and broke the mans nose and three of his ribs.

I ran up the stairs and below me heard howling and gun shots, the remaining infected must have broken free.

When I reached the garage, I noticed the two men lying trussed up by the door and my men were in the APC, ready to go. "What happened Sarge?" Millar asked me, I just shook my head and he understood not to ask.

Millar and I took the 50. Cals on either side of the loading bay and Sud drove. "We need to get out of here" I shouted into the intercom, "We don't know what they'll do next"

It didn't take long for us to reach the Kuwait border and as we were in a military vehicle, we were allowed to pass without much hassle.

It was only a twenty minute ride to the nearest airport and we boarded a cargo jet headed for London straight away.

It was on the way back that we heard the news. A man came up to us and asked "What would you lot be heading to London for?" not wanting to give a way too much, I just said we were taking a break, he seemed ill at ease so I asked what was wrong.

He looked at us incredulously, "haven't you heard the news" he whispered "About the evacuation" my head shot up faster than a bullet as I asked what caused it.

He must have been wondering if we were from a different planet. He went on to explain how some weapons testing lab had been infiltrated by some animal rights activists, and how they had spread this virus, now it was rampant all over Britain.

I listened with shock, they had got to my home.


	5. Home

Home

It was when we reached Heathrow that I finally understood what he had been talking about. The terminals were littered with corpses.

The stench of death permeated everyone, Private Jones fell to his knees and puked, all of us were shocked by the carnage wreaked by this virus.

As we walked out into the open air, we noticed how quite it was. For an airport the size of Heathrow, this was unheard of so I put my men on full alert.

"Millar, you take point, everyone else, as usual" my men moved into position with a practised fluidity, none of them reacting now to the dead and decomposing around us.

The roads leading into the centre of London were packed with empty cars.

We neared a large 4x4, as we got nearer, I saw that it was a GMC Yukon Denali, the perfect car for people in our situation.

I climbed into the front passenger seat and rolled down the window, I stuck my SA80 out the window and kept an eye out for anything moving.

"So where are we heading to?" Jones asked as Lance Corporal Sud got the car started, the engine was stuttering and dieing and I took my eyes off the road to talk to Jones.

"I need to get back to My apartment to see if my girlfriend is there, after that we'll check for everyone else's, then well head to somewhere we can defend"

The car still wouldn't start when I noticed movement in the corner of my eye, I put my gun into single shot and shouted to my men "Contact, two bastards on the far left near that BMW M5", Millar swivelled and opened up on full auto, obliterating them.

A sadistic smile crossed his face and I was quick to bring him back to the real world, "These were British people you idiot, this isn't a game" he looked at me with horror as he realized that he had enjoyed killing those infected.

Fortunately the car started just then and we were able to get straight off into the city centre.

As we reached my apartment, we noticed the blood that was spattered up the walls, I pulled my assault rifle off my back and walked cautiously through the door.

Out of nowhere, a screeching woman carrying a knife ran at me, it was Ruth. "Ruth?" I said quietly and she stopped and stared in wonder "Daniel?" she answered.

She dropped the knife and ran into my arms, I dropped my gun onto its sling and lifted her into the air, she was exactly as I remembered, even after what had happened here, she still had those vibrant blue eyes, and her beautiful golden hair hadn't lost its sheen.

I could have stayed like that for hours, but I could hear howls in the distance, and I knew that we had to get out of there.

We left the building and headed on on foot, I didn't know how much gas the car still had left so I was taking no chances.

It didn't take long for me and Ruth to catch up, and she said that the blood on the wall was from her friend Amy, who had been infected, all she had was a few grazes from where shed been thrown into the wall.

By now, my squad and I had become some sort of specialists on these weirdo's, and it seemed that we had developed a kind of 'sixth sense' to be able to tell when they were there. And it just started tingling


	6. Firefight

For Lovers of the film, this chapter has a couple of special guest appearances!

Firefight

I don't know whether ill be able to get us out of this, I thought as we jogged along Regent Street, all the shops had been looted, and suits worth thousands of pounds were lying ripped on the pavement.

Ruth stumbled behind me and I immediately ordered a break, "That's enough for today, everyone" I shouted, they all stopped and sat down, even my soldiers were starting to pant heavily, we had made it across two thirds of the city centre and had only had to kill about ten infected.

I quickly un-slung my SA80 as I heard some movement in the bushes in the nearby park. "Eyes open lads" I called and they responded swiftly even though they were completely knackered.

A man and a woman casually walked into our firing arc.

I lowered my weapon, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked.

The man, who I later learnt was called Mark, sniggered, "Bossy little git ain't he Selena", the women nodded and I noticed the machete that she had attached to her belt.

The woman, who I now knew was called Selena, stepped forward and my men instinctively reacted by training their weapons on her, she stopped and looked us over.

"Relax boys, we _are_ all on the same side aren't we?" she sat down "Anyways, who are _you_?" I introduced as members of the British army but didn't exaggerate any further.

She continued and said how they had a group of people holed up in Harrods.

We decided that we would probably be better off with them.

As we got nearer, we saw that there was a couple of men, not military with firearms, standing guard. "What is this place?" I asked as we went through the doors.

"This is our HQ" she said, "unofficial of course, but home anyway" By now, our fatigues were in a pretty shitty state so we discarded them and went to put on some civvy clothes.

We walked out into the large lobby, wearing jeans and leather jackets, trust me, we looked fucking mean!

It was then that I heard the gunshots in the distance. "EVERY ONE DOWN" I yelled as loud as I could, everyone started screaming but groups of soldiers and police started to take some semblance of order.

I led them towards the entrance, were the guards on the door were being devoured.

At first the firing was sporadic, and the infected were steadily advancing, but after a few more shouted commands, it turned into a slaughter, at least a hundred of them died there, that's when it hit me, there was another entrance.

I ran back as fast as I could with about half of the men following in a confused gait.

When we got there, the infected were running rampant, killing and biting everyone, I opened up on full auto and killed indiscriminately, for half of the civilians, it was too late, and I noticed Ruth lying there, neck ripped open.

It pains me to admit it, but I went berserk then, I didn't care who I killed as long as they died, when my magazine went empty, I beat them down with the stock.

We were slowly being surrounded, half of the men had fallen and we started to form a defensive circle.

"Let's at least take a few of them with us" Millar shouted and ran into the midst of the enemy with a frag grenade, "NO!" I screamed, but it was too late, I was blown off my feet by the shockwave, and felt my last bit of will to live leave me, I was in shock.

Suddenly, the roof blew up in shards of glass, and men in camo rappelled down to the ground, the tides of infected came on coming, but they couldn't get past the disciplined fire being laid down by these newcomers.

Before I new it, it was over, I watched as they went round the room, supplying aid and death in equal measure.

Their leader walked over to me and pulled me to my feet, "Who are you?" I whispered hoarsely, he merely smiled and quietly said "I'm Major Hill, and don't you fuckin know it sonny!"


End file.
